I'll Make it Happen
by TodaysProverbIsV2
Summary: A side bit to my other story; "Depression Reins." Contains adult content of which I am unsure I'm good at or not. Kazeen. Or Enkaze. Whether it's (in my AU) canon or not is up to you.


**I'll make it happen**

Just how did Kazemaru get in this situation with his _depressed best friend__**? **_ Kazemaru lay over him; cheeks flushed much like the brown haired boy under him. Ah, he remembered now…

When he texted Endou on his normal Sunday checkup, 'How are you doing?' He had no idea what the reply would be. He was always worried over his friend's all over emotions. As soon as 'bad' came over on his cellphone, he was running faster than the wind to Endou's house.

Panting, he rang the doorbell. Whilst waiting for the door to open, Kazemaru looked around. No car outside? That could only mean… The door creaked open slowly. A hand motioned for Kazemaru to come inside. He did as such.

"Are you okay?" He asked, setting a hand on Endou's shoulder.

"…" Endou's hands wrapped around Kazemaru, faster than a lighting blot, and suddenly began to sob.

Kazemaru sighed, holding Endou close, and then lifting him up towards his bedroom. He glanced down at the boy in his arms as he walked up the stairs. Kazemaru couldn't help but glance up and down his body, and then he noticed them. Cuts. Scars. Not a measly scratch or an itch that was rubbed too hard, cuts brought on by the person in his arms. Endou had cut himself. "Endou, tell me, what happened?!"

The boy's crying had ceased by the five minutes it took for them to go up the stairs into Endou's room. He twitched at Kazemaru's tone. "I-"

"Sorry, Endou, just- tell me what happened." Kazemaru's apology seemed to have worked- Endou began to talk.

"I-I don't know- My parents had left the house to go shopping- and I was fine and then I wasn't and I- then I-" He was trying to force the words out, tears falling once more slowly down a flushed face.

"Shh, Endou, it's okay…" Kazemaru wrapped his arms around the brown haired boy again. "Next time, just- just, tell me, and I'll run right to you, okay?"

"Okay… I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. None of this is your fault, okay?" Kazemaru held Endou's hair and rubbed his head.

"Mm…" Endou leaned on Kazemaru, suddenly struggling to stifle a yawn. Realizing he had failed, a blush spread on his cheeks.

Kazemaru raised his eyebrow, and then laughed. "Even if it's in the middle of the day, maybe you should take a nap?"

"N-no- I want to be with you…" He whispered, eyes darting back and forth at the ground.

"Okay, but I won't stop bugging you, until you at _least _lay down." Kazemaru picked up Endou.

"Ah!" Endou struggled slightly, pouting. "Kazemaru!" He was placed on the bed, lying down.

Kazemaru smiled softly, as he began to tuck Endou in, when suddenly, "Argh!" Slipping on the blankets on the floor, out of pure reflex, Kazemaru hopped on the bed. "Safe." He suddenly looked down, hazel eyes meeting brown ones. Oops.

So, here he was, above his best friend, in possibly the worst position that anyone could land on anyone in. Wait, position?! Saying it like that seemed as if Kazemaru would- no, no, NO! He would not being doing that!

"Uh, sorry- I'll get off…" Kazemaru tried to get up, only to have his shirt being pulled.

"No." The words without hesitation shocked Kazemaru.

Could it be he wanted comforting? No, comforting in this position- with his best friend? That would be- that would be- love?

"Endou, I-" Kazemaru stuttered. He what? He couldn't think of anything to say. God, his arms were getting tired; they were even shaking with pain.

"I-" Endou pulled up all of his courage. "I need- I need you."

"Y-you mean- like- like a hug?" Kazemaru's face was slowly getting redder; his arms weaker.

"Kazemaru…I…" Endou took a deep breath. "I need to be loved…"

No use resisting. "Okay." Kazemaru did the same as Endou, breathing the same air. He slowly lowered himself onto Endou's face, kissing him.

Endou returned the kiss, full throttle. The two began to raise the temperature; who ever put the tongue in first at this point was unknown. They breathed the same breath. Kazemaru bit down on Endou's lip. "Nn…!"

Somehow Endou got on top. Somehow the pair sat up. Endou was sitting on Kazemaru's lap, legs wrapped around him. Their bodies rubbed against each other as they kissed, deeper than any ocean.

Like a vampire sucking blood, Kazemaru bit Endou's neck- only without the blood sucking. "Uwaa…!" Unsatisfied by this, Kazemaru began nipping on Endou's ear. "K-Kaazemaaruu…!" A moan begging for more.

"Right here?" Kazemaru asked, letting his tongue trace up and down Endou's ear, slowly and teasingly.

"Mm..." Endou was getting more and more riled up by the second. He let an arm that was previously holding on to Kazemaru let go. He paused, embarrassed.

Kazemaru saw the problem; Endou was asking for permission. He let his warm breath touch Endou's ear as he whispered- "Go ahead."

Endou shivered with pleasure. He reached out, undoing Kazemaru's zipper, pulling down the underwear, and then reaching for his penis. His other hand let go of Kazemaru's back and onto- well, _Kazemaru_. He stroked it up and down, shakily.

"I'll do yours too." Kazemaru said, pulling Endou's shorts off and casting them aside. He paused with shock. His hands pushed up the bottoms of Endou's boxers as he stared at the scars. "I-"

"Y-you can touch them." He seemed unsure, and yet he was letting Kazemaru touch them anyways.

"I had no idea you had- this many…" Kazemaru looked almost- sad. His quivering fingers traced them. Was it rude to stare this long? He resumed taking off clothing, stripping Endou of his underwear and t-shirt. Scars traced his stomach and thighs. Kazemaru gripped Endou's pink nipple.

"…!" Kazemaru could feel Endou's hands shake as he gave him a hand job. "I-I'm fine! Just- don't stop."

"…Okay." Kazemaru used both hands on Endou's nipples, suddenly leaning forward and biting one of them.

"Ah-! Kaazemaaruu…" Endou's grip tightened.

"I love you, Endou." Kazemaru suddenly admitted.

"You don't have to lie, Kazemaru… Just doing this for me is enough." Endou responded. "You can't be the only one doing something for someone." He put his mouth on Kazemaru's penis.

"Ah- Endou!" Without even realizing it, Kazemaru put his hand on Endou's head; his other hand reaching to rub Endou's back- reaching, and reaching- until he could put his finger inside Endou.

"Mm!" Endou moaned- without taking his mouth of Kazemaru- which resulted in both of them having jolts shocking up their spines. He lifted his mouth off Kazemaru- pushing him down with shivering hands. "I- want you inside me."

He wanted to go that far? He- Kazemaru's resolve was set in stone. If it was for Endou, no matter what, he would make it happen. "Okay."

The two boys were lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Endou was under Kazemaru's shoulder, stealing warmth.

"Kazemaru?" Endou asked.

"Hm?" Came the reply.

"Why on Earth did I have to get fully naked when you only had to unzip your pants?" He giggled.

"Bahaha!" Kazemaru laughed. "Who knows…" He was glad to be Endou's 'best friend.' After all, this way, he could have Endou all to himself…

Right?


End file.
